1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network device and, in particular, to a network device with a triggering element that has a triggering element embedded in a network socket to control the processor thereof to perform self controls and network parameter settings.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, network apparatuses that can communicate with a network have network devices for the connection with the network (e.g., a network card or module). The network device includes a network socket (the so-called communication port) for such connections (e.g., RJ-45 socket) and the storage of various predetermined network parameters (e.g., MAC address, IP address, subnet mask, netmask, etc). Therefore, during operations, packets can be transmitted via the network. When such a network apparatus connects to the network, its user can remotely control to change some of the network parameters via the network so as to suit different network environments.
Due to the rapid developments in network technology, many traditional home electronics and electronic products have been provided with network functions in recent years, forming network apparatuses with network functions such as network fridges, network stereos, etc. They can provide more valued services to users.
However, the user may inadvertently cause damages or errors to the network parameters, so that the network apparatus disconnects from the network and loses the network function. In this case, to repair the broken network connection, one has to correctly reset all the network parameters. Nonetheless, since the network parameters have been damaged or had errors, it is impossible for the user to reset the network parameters remotely according to the above-mentioned method as the network apparatus is disconnected from the network. Instead, one has to open the case of the network apparatus and take out the network module for resetting. For example, the user needs to restore predetermined network parameters by connecting certain pins (e.g., resetting pins) in the network module. This is very inconvenient.
On the other hand, if the network apparatus only has an exposed network socket, it is also impossible to directly control the processor of the network device without taking apart its case. For example, when the user is not using the network, the processor is controlled to stay in the standby state. Therefore, the network apparatus only with an exposed network socket has the problem of no control on its processor.
Moreover, suppose one wants to control other electronic elements in the network apparatus (the electronic elements other than the network device). For example, one may want to control the clock for reducing the working frequency of the processor and saving energy or to control a switch to supply/disconnect the power required by the network apparatus. In such cases, it is still impossible to achieve the goals without taking apart the case of the network apparatus. Therefore, it is a problem not being able to control other electronic elements in the network apparatus.
In summary, the prior art long has the problems that it is inconvenient to reset network parameters when they are damaged or erroneous and that the user cannot directly control the processor and other electronic elements in the network device. It is therefore imperative to provide solutions to these problems.